Together Again
by JediKnightMuse
Summary: A Jedi's spirit is finally brought back together with her brothers...Please R&R!


~Authors Note~ Other then Danielle and Max, the characters in this story are not mine. They belong to friends of mine who I RP with, just as the places in this story belong to them.

Author(s): Danielle Skywalker(Jedi Princess), Rei Kisaragi(Jedi Knight), Max Skywalker(Jedi Knight)

Together Again

She stood watching her daughter, Katie, who was now about twenty-five years old, in Jedi Falls, with her children, Kailey and Kyle. Jedi Falls was the beautiful and peaceful place of the Jedi where Katie Certadsh, daughter of Danielle Skywalker, had been born. Jedi Falls was also the place where Danielle had met the best friends she had ever had. 

She stood on top of the Falls watching, and reflecting. She wore a blue dress, boots, her long brown hair down in a braid, and a light saber hanging from her belt, but she had a blue orra around her body. 

She remembered her brother Max who had died to save her life when she was eight years old. She remembered how much she had loved her brother, and how much she had needed him, especially after what had happened years after he had died.

She remembered the foster brother she met in the Falls. At first, she had thought he hated her, but he comforted her whenever a silver, wet tear rolled down her cheek because she missed her brother. He saved her from Sith who wanted her to turn to the dark side. He loved her as if she were his own sister.

But all that was gone because of one reason: All three of them were dead.

Before Danielle had died, Rei was killed, just before Katie and her brother Kris were born. She was heart broken when he died. Not only had one of her best friends died, but her big brother had died.

Five years passed after that, and soon Danielle found herself in a throne room, facing a Sith. Not just any Sith, though. . . Her older sister. Her sister, Crystal, stood in front of her, grinning evilly, saber in hand. Danielle stood in the throne room, saber in hand, knowing she was about to die. The Sith woman put her saber on her belt, and raised her hands out, causing Sith Lighting to fly out of her hands and toward Danielle. Danielle fell to the floor in pain, and as the intensity of the shock continued, Danielle Skywalker was killed.

Danielle stood there, wishing she hadn't died. Wishing she had been their for her daughter. She looked at Katie now, and watched her grandchildren. _Grandchildren, _Danielle thought to herself. _I have grandchildren, and they're beautiful._

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned, seeing a man wearing a Jedi uniform with a cloak over it, the hood down. He had brown hair, and dark blue eyes which were sweet and innocent. She knew those eyes, and they belonged to Rei Kisaragi, Jedi Knight, and her foster brother.

"Rei?" Danielle asked. The man smiled, nodding, and she hugged him, tears coming to her eyes. 

"Don't cry, Danny. Don't cry," Rei said, a soothing tone in his voice. She looked up at him, and suddenly felt as if she had failed him when she was killed. 

He took a hand and used it to wipe her tears away. 

"I've failed you, Rei. I. . ." She said.

"You didn't fail me, Danny. You could never fail me," Rei argued.

"I was killed by Crystal, Rei. . . I couldn't defend myself, after everything I had been taught," Danny said.

"I know, I was there, watching. I wanted to help you, with all my heart, but knew you had to fight her on your own, and if you needed to join me, you would," Rei said.

Just then, a boy about eighteen years old appeared, with the same blue orra Danny and Rei had around their bodies. He wore a purple sweatshirt that said _CHAMPION _ on the front, and blue pants. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was Danny's older brother, Max.

"Danny?" Max asked.

She turned and looked at him, not believing what she saw.

"Max? Is that really you?" Danny asked. 

He smiled and she went toward him and hugged him.

The three stood there, talking, reflecting on memories. They looked out at Katie and watched her, and Danny knew in her heart that they were together again.

The End


End file.
